There are mixing devices for mixing dough products on the market today. Many of these relate to the mixing of water and flour, and of course yeast and other possible ingredients. Furthermore, many such devices and systems comprising such are related to batch operations.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a device intended for post-working of a dough product and which device is optimal for kneading such a product.